Daniel Jokrn Bergdahl
Daniel Jokrn Bergdahl is a Swedish Kaijudo player, the main organizer of Swedish Kaijudo tournaments and the team captain for the Swedish Kaijudo team Team Hoja. Background It all started back in 2005 when Daniel started playing Duel Masters. He instantly fell in love with the game and spent thousands of dollars on cards that still are in his collection after all these years. Daniel never participated in organized play in Duel Masters. His collection consist of approximately 5000 cards of Duel Masters The announcement of Kaijudo was a big turning point in his life. Daniel was browsing through youtube when he found "the kaijudo channel". After He'd watched a couple of videos, Daniel saw that a game called Kaijudo that was based off of the old DM had been announced a couple of weeks before. The game he loved so much was coming back in a new fashion. Daniel placed an order of Kaijudo cards a short time after the release of Evo Fury: he ordered 2x 2-player starter kit, one of each starter deck from Evo Fury and one box each of Evo Fury and rise or the Duel Masters. Daniel shared those cards with his two friends in Pajala that he used to play Duel Masters with; Anton Törmä and Erik Lassinantti. Kaijudo history Daniel hosted his first draft tournament in the end of November 2013. Since the game didn't have any player base, he decided to make it a free event where the players would give the cards back to him when the tournament was over, but that the players with the best placing would get some singles from his own collection. The event was a success with 12 participants signing up for the tournament. Daniel has been hosting Kaijudo events since November 2013, with an average of 3 months between each tournament. In May 2013, Team Hoja and a few other Kaijudo players went to a convention called Nordsken where Team Hoja (mainly Anton) built a mascot for their team out of Cool Cubes. After receiving lots of viewers for his 10 people draft, the host of Nordsken asked Daniel personally if he wanted to make the Kaijudo draft into an official tournament next year. He answered: "I'd have nothing against that as long as you'll let me organize it so that I can be sure that it would run smoothly." In July, Daniel went to the market in Pajala together with Anton, Erik and a couple of other people. Anton came up with the idea that Team Hoja should make our own caps to do some advertising for´their team in future tournaments. Erik and Daniel both thought it was a good idea and all three of them bought one each. Daniel has promised to continue hosting Kaijudo events every now and then, and tournaments are still being held to this date Daniel said that he'll make sure to get at least a playset of every card, that Kaijudo will always be in his heart and that he will never forget what it has done for him personally. Miscellaneous The Swedish Kaijudo scene posts videos from the tournaments on Daniel's youtube page: ratmforthewin. Daniel got 2nd in LCQ 3 in Providence, RI, october 10th, 2014 with an edited version of Thomas Lamont's LWDN Tempo deck from KMC Baton Rouge, september 13th. He decided to run LWN Panopter in the main event after going 2-1 in draft. He won his first round of standard agains Corey Gaudreau but lost three straight matches after that and dropped after the 7th round with a record of 3-4. There are two videos of Daniel from champs, one of them is from a feature match, the other from an interview by Cory "TKC" Linhares (filmed by Carl "EarthP0w3R" Miccioto) combined with a draft deck teck video filmed by TKC. Second round of draft from the main event can be watched here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19vQzFexmFw The interwiev + draft deck video can be watched here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss10vjf2m4Q Category:Kaijudo Players